Katherine
by Stormshield 2022
Summary: I will never forget the day my nephew was put into my custody. My brother Jason has been outlawed by our own family for reasons unknown and I don't know how much longer I can lie to Trey.What I told him has driven him to go out and risk his life for others while I sit here everyday wondering if he's still alive.(Side fiction to Shadow Warrior)
1. Chapter 1

I woke up this morning to my alarm clock ringing at it's loudest.I walked to Trey's room and opened the door.

"He's not here..." I thought to myself."Probably went into town as usual."

I looked around and notice a rather large out a file I realized these were criminal records and recent wasn't kidding when he said he'd go out and find these land line began to ring and I rushed down stairs in time to answer it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello Katherine."the man on the phone said.

"Jason? I was wondering when you'd call again." I said to my brother."How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine. How about you?" he replied.

"Good, Trey just went out for coffee." I said to him.

"I know I'm looking at him right now." He said.

"Jason you know you can't be out in public if any of the others see you they'll kill you." I said concerned for my brother's life.

"He's talking to that Scarlatina girl from down the street." Jason said

"Do not make contact with him. If you involve him in whatever situation you're in I'll kill you myself." I said angrily. "You may have messed up, but you will not endanger your son's chance at his dream."

"And I don't plan to...I just haven't seen him in a while is all. Marcie was worried so I came to check on him myself. He just left I'd better get back to the cabin I'll call again soon Katherine... goodbye." Jason said before hanging up.

I'm not sure how long I can keep this 's going to find out eventually and what am I going to say to him? Shortly after tiding up the house a bit I heard the door unlock.

"Aunt Katherine? You up yet? Trey said opening the door.

"In the living room!" I said loud enough for him to hear.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked handing me my coffee.

"Watching the 's a story about that vigilante again going around and leaving criminals knocked out in front of the police station." I said pretending not to know.

"Huh, does he leave any kind of sign?" Trey asked taking a sip from his coffee.

"No but his followers do."

"Followers?" he said from the kitchen.

"They leave his name on the alley walls to show their territory." I said finishing my coffee.

"What do they call him?" Trey asked.

"Shadow Warrior." I answered.

"Interesting..." he said.

"Interesting indeed." I said as I threw away my cup in the trash."What do you have planned for today?"

"Well I do plan to go over to Brandon's house later. He needs help with something... say's it's a and hope I get a letter from BEACON telling me I've been accepted." he said leaning on the counter.

"You'll get accepted I know you will. You've trained with your father and his old team I'm sure you passed that test." I said patting him on the back.

"If only he were here to see me now... how strong I've become." he said looking down.

"Even though he may not be around anymore he's with you by over you and making sure your know your father had the same semblance you do right now. He called it his guardian angel even though it was his think your semblance could be your father as your guardian angel?"

"I never though of it that way." he said summoning his semblance and taking a look at it's dark figure as it slowly began to look more like Jason himself."Thank you Kat."

I couldn't help but smile. He's improved so much over the years. If only he knew what was to come in the future. I hope he lives these coming years to the fullest before he has to carry the burden on his shoulders for the rest of his life.

"I'll be in my room if you need me." Trey said kissing my forehead.

"Alright sweetie." I said smiling slightly.

*Later...

That boy is going to get it when walks through that door. It's past midnight and he's not home.I know what he's doing and I'm going to put an end to it tonight.I heard a knock on the 's probably him I hope he's ready for the scolding of a lifetime.I opened the door taking a huge breath ready to unleash on who I thought was my I realized it wasn't him I tried play it off cool.

"Are you Katherine Stormshield?" The man asked.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"I am Professor Ozpin headmaster of BEACON Academy is your nephew Trey here? I'm here to personally tell him that he has been evaluated and accepted into my school." he said picking up his glasses.

I guess that scolding will have to wait...

**I had been wanting to do this for a while now.I will keep posting chapters of this until a certain point in Shadow Warrior, but that won't be for a while now so you enjoyed let me know what you thought about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK so this is pretty late. I thought i uploaded the chapter, but turns out i left it at the ready and then the power went out so i had to rewrite it.I'll try to get the other one out as soon as possible until then enjoy this one.**

I'm Proud of Him.

The day I've long awaited has finally has been accepted into BEACON and I couldn't be any prouder.I went out and bought him some new gear that he can use on the his knowledge in combat and medicine I'm sure he can take anything they throw at him.I wrapped the gear in a rather large container for when he gets 's no way he'd miss it .The land line began to ring. I answered it and to my surprise it was Mrs. Scarlatina from a few houses down.

"Hello? Katherine?" She said through the phone.

"Hey Hannah how've you been?" I asked.

"Very good actually Velvet got a visit from the headmaster from she's been accepted into the school and is packing as we speak!" she said as small hops could be heard in the background.

"No kidding? Trey got accepted as well, but he stepped out as kid loves his mornings." I said to her.

"That's wonderful I knew they could do it I just knew it!." Hannah said excitingly.

"I never doubted the kids for a second. I hope everything goes well while they're over there."

"Katherine can I ask a favor?" Hannah asked.

"What is it?"

"Can Trey come and pick up Velvet? I've noticed people harassing her about heritage and I don't want her to have problems on her first day." she begged.

"No problem I'll let him know when he gets home just give me a call when she's ready and I'll send him over."I said in agreement.

"Thank you I have to go help Velvet finish packing I'll see you around."she said ending the conversation.

"Goodbye." I said before hanging up the phone.

Trey arrived shortly enjoyed our last breakfast together for a while talking about how he's going to be the best huntsmen in town and how he's going to make his mark on the world.A mark big enough to change the way people treat the faunus and those alike. Before I knew it Trey had left the house to begin the life of a huntsmen. It's going to be a lot quieter now that he's gone.I heard a noise from the hallway.I reached for the double barrel shotgun by the sawed off not too heavy not too light packs quite a punch.

"Come out or I'll start shooting."I said checking the barrels for shells.

"Mines better..." Jason said after shooting the gun out of my hands.

"Dammit Jason I just got that thing cleaned." I said picking the gun up from the ground.

"Though you'd go feral on me so I brought this." He said reloading the hidden gun from under his sleeve.

"I stopped eating the hearts of men a long time ago and I see you still have that." I said pointing to the gun on his bracer.

"Dead Silence? Never leave the cabin without it."Jason said sitting on the couch.

"What happened to Zed?" I said asking about his old axe.

"In the armory in behind the bookcase."he said pointing to the ceiling.

"Bookcase...? In Trey's room? He's been looking for that axe since you left." I said crossing my arms.

I followed Jason to Trey's room where he began pulling books that were levers for the hidden bookcase split into two and revealed a vast array of weapons on the walls around the room and in the center was Zed in a display lifted the small axe and began to swing it around.

"Still got it..." he said putting Zed in a box.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I wanted to give him this when he got accepted, but I can't keep it here any 're coming Katherine for me for Marcie for you and for Trey."he said putting a jacket into the box as well.

I began to grow furious. My arm had transformed and I grabbed Jason Pinning him to the wall.

"WHY? ANSWER ME NOW!"

Jason channeled his aura and had his clone pin me down to the ground.

"Not yet..." He said before he completely vanished before I could react.

"Bastard..."

I recollected myself and opened the box that he forgot to take with was a note attached to the reading it I put in back in the box and hid it in the 's too early for him to see it.

I have to make preparations.

Jason will be the death of us all..


	3. Chapter 3

**(Here's Chapter 3. Would have been out earlier but i got caught up in some things. Enjoy.)**

Visiting Hours

I received word from Trey's friend Pyrrha that he's been hospitalized.I asked her to wait for me at the hospital that I would be there in a soon as possible. As soon as she closed the door I ran out the back door and began my transformation. The only thing that separates me from the rest of the family is that I don't change the way the others do.I concentrated and slowed my breathing.I began to be shrouded in a mist that rose from the ground eventually being consumed by it. A few minutes later the mist began to fade away revealing my true form.I took a glance at myself in the glass of the door.I saw my familiar black fur and purple eyes.I thought I would never see myself like this "monster" ever again.I jumped to the roof and began using the others as a route. It took me at least 15 minutes at full speed to reach the hospital.I stopped behind a dumpster to revert back to normal and walked into the lobby to meet Pyrrha who was barely arriving

"How did you...?" Pyrrha said in confusion.

"Now's not the time where is he?" I asked referring to Trey.

I followed her up to the 6th floor where Trey was being hauled into an attempt to see him I was immediately stopped by security and forced into the main lobby.I saw his friends worrying about him...all of them. The look on Velvet's face...she was absolutely devastated. She was being consoled by a girl with a bow. Passing by her I picked up on the scent of a cat? I looked her right in the eyes as she returned the gesture. Her face went from calm to shocked.

" Ms. Stormshield can we talk to you?" Anna called from a corner in the lobby.

"Yes?" I said walking over to her and 2 other kids about her age.

A shorter girl came up to me and bowed her head.

"Ma'am, I just want to say to you how sorry I am for letting this happen. Trey was my partner and I let him down by acting on curiosity and not my suspicion!" Phoebe said to me

She looked up at me in tears.

"I wish I could go back and stop all of us from walking into that trap, but I can't. We were bound and there was nothing we could do.I watched my partner sacrifice himself to ensure our safety.I can't get the sight of that sword piercing his stomach out of my head and it will haunt me until the bitter end.I will not ask for your forgiveness because I do not deserve it! I should be the one in that bed! I should have been the one that..."

I interrupted her with a hug.

"Don't blame yourself for what he did it so you could keep on living...even if it cost him his own 's what he 's who he is. Don't blame yourself you hear me! You stand by him no matter the situation...and he'll return the favor that I can promise you." I told her.

Roland and Anna joined in.

"He needs you all...to keep wouldn't want to see him if it was one of you..."

3 days later...

**(Phoebe's P.O.V) **

It was my turn to spend the night at the hospital in case Trey were to wake up. Yang and Ruby were sitting in chairs leaning against one another sleeping. I shook them awake and gave them the cue to head back to BEACON. Trey's surgery was a success, but he hasn't came to just yet.I was going to be here for a while so I decided to get whatever homework I had done. Trey wouldn't want me to start slacking because he's not here to help.A few hours had gone by and I was starting to feel a bit drowsy...but something caught my eye. Some guy in a jacket with some kind of symbol on the back was walking towards Trey's room.

"Not this time." I thought to myself with my hand on my machete's hilt.

The man walked into the room and sat beside him.I began to peek in through the slit in the door.

"Who is that?" I thought to myself.

I leaned my ear closer to the man was crying and holding Trey's hand in his own.

"I'm gone for a few years and this how I find you. In the hospital with hoses down your throat. Your mother would be furious. I'm proud of you son. You fought to ensure those kids their safety.I taught you well. You're stronger than you were before.I know you'll get through this and when you do I'll be waiting.I just want you to know that...I didn't go far.I wasn't lying when I said we went to the cabin. The day you figure it out whether it's hate or forgiveness you feel when you see me...I accept it. I love you son. By what I've heard from Ozpin you've figured out what power we have hidden inside us. Your Aunt is probably going to do the ritual to calm your spirit a little so it's easier on you. Consider this a gift...I wont be needing it anymore. Something to even things off eh? I better get going rest easy now you hear? You earned it."

The man then opened the window and jumped.I ran over to it to see where he was going, but there was no sign of him.I walked over to the counter to see what he had left was a bracer with the words "Dead Silence" carved on the top side.I flipped it and saw what looked like a small gun rigged to it . Through further examination I found something else carved into it. It read "And the light shineth in darkness and the darkness comprehended it not. Revenge shall be mine an it shall belong to no other" I put the bracer in my bag and kissed Trey on the forehead.

"When the time is right...I'll give it to you. When your ready to face whatever comes next. Rest easy partner... take all the time you need..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry i haven't posted anything in a while i got caught up with school and some other personal this is the last chapter of next side fiction will start after the new Shadow Warrior chapter so look forward to you enjoy!**

Sever in the Bloodline.

I was wiping the blood from the Stormshield mercs that were sent to kill me off the tile of the obviously had no knowledge of what they were up against as they were dispatched rather quickly. Where were the bodies you may ask? They are currently becoming ash in the furnace down in the basement giving the house a warm and cozy feeling.

"There all done." I said draining the last of the blood from the rag into the sink.

By the looks of their fighting style they didn't go through the traditional training which is quite odd.I patrolled around the house to make sure that there wasn't any red stains anywhere.

"Looks good, shame those rags used to be a nice shade of green..." I thought to myself

A few days ago I met a man at a bar when I was with some friends. He bought me a drink we struck up a conversation. Most men who tried to "woo" me to get their name in my will ended up in my stomach never to be heard from again.I haven't told Trey what happened to his uncle Andy, but I'm more than sure it will hit him any day now, but this one was different. I invited him over for dinner tonight. I'm planning on making a nice pasta.I looked at the clock on the wall and read "7:32PM".So that means I have time to look my best and cook a damn good pasta.

The clock struck 9PM meaning my date was about to I saw him at the bar I was a bit tipsy and may have possibly left him with my address and number. He looked quite handsome so I had decided I'd treat myself to something after all I have been raising a killing machine and working hard so why the hell not.

Trey just sent me a message saying he'd be staying at Phoebe's for the night so maybe just maybe if this goes well I can sneak 'him' out before he comes to visit.I heard the door bell ring as I placed the best pasta in the world on the table along with some candles.I opened the door only to be hit by blunt object and knocked out.

After regaining consciousness I found myself tied to the table with my stomach facing the ceiling. The man that I thought would have been a nice fellow began to open a roll of surgical equipment. I tried to break the bonds, but it was no use. I tried to transform and end this bastards life but my tattoos had been blocked from channeling by a counter mark.

**"Ah you're awake." **

"Stop this now and I'll consider letting you live."

**"You don't seem to be in the right position to be making demands." **

"Damn you... you won't get away with this!"

**"My dear I've 'gotten away with it' many times before." **

I was going to die here and there was nothing I could semblance was the last thing I wanted to use, but it would appear it would be better than watching the horror that was about to happen.

**"Your nephew is a formidable opponent I look forward to ending his life exactly how I'm going to end yours..." **

My semblance forged my life-force into a spirit and I began to levitate above the scene.i sat on the staircase and tried to block the sound of the blades piercing my body and his maniacal laughter. When he was finished he cleaned himself off and left as if it was a daily thing for him.

I floated through the front door and sat on the doorsteps.I heard footsteps coming my were sprinting down the street getting closer and closer revealing their owner.

It was Trey...out of all people it had to be him...If only he didn't have to see what's inside the house...if only I had been more careful...i wish I didn't have to see him suffer. The loud cries of my nephew quickly turned into howls that echoed throughout the neighborhood. I need to find Jason...


End file.
